Parker's Boys
by Allemande
Summary: just finished this one! takes place after the explosion, before the movies. it's also a spoof ;-) please review and tell me if there should be more chapters.


_This takes place right after the explosion in the train with Ethan, Jarod and Miss Parker, BEFORE the Pretender movies (which never aired here in Germany... ha.. haha...)_   


Parker's boys   


"Humph." A slim figure dressed in clothes that, under the dust that they were covered in, were most probably black, stood up slowly and looked around, still swaying. The person who, by now, would undoubtedly have been identified as feminine by the viewer was standing amidst an environment that could only be described as apocalyptical. It was almost impenetrably black (which left one wondering where the lights came from), and all around her were scattered pieces of rusty metal, small fires, and a lot of dust and smoke, which caused our person to cough rather a lot. 

"Can't believe I survived again. How many more times will it take before-" At this moment, she noticed a foot, well, dangling out from under an enormous piece of rusty metal and, having devoted all her life to the person it belonged to, recognized the shoe at once. "Come on, Jarod, wake the hell up. I'm not getting you out from under that bloody, freakin..." 

"You sound just like her", said a muffled voice from another corner where, for a change, a whole leg was dangling out from an even more enormous piece of rusty metal. Suppressing the question if anyone was going to let her finish what she wanted to say today, she instead said sulkily, "Wonderful, so my imbecile half brother has survived, and the man I was actually going to marry as soon as he would have stopped saying 'keep searching, Miss Parker' has probably just been buried alive under an enormous piece of-" 

"I'm really, really touched", said a third voice that hadn't yet been heard from where she had looked first. When she looked around, she saw HIM standing there, absolutely unharmed, clean, and with a smirk on his face. "Everyone deserves a family." 

"Don't think I'm going to burst out crying", she said, gulping down her rush of passionate feelings and cocking an eyebrow at him. "Now, you know I'm an impatient person, but I won't mention that I've been interrupted again. Shall we complete the wonderful family?" 

"Has your inner sense told you to?" Jarod said wisely and, with supernatural strength, started to remove the enormous piece of rusty metal that was still covering, but apparently not bothering the person that had finally made them a family. 

"Indeed. And how did you free yourself again?" she asked in a condescending tone, indicating that she didn't actually care at all but was interested in the information in order to report it to The Centre, and helped Jarod remove the enormous piece of- 

"I pretended to be Muhammed Ali", Jarod interrupted the storyteller who was starting to get boring. "Impressive, hey?" 

"Yay for you." Miss Parker and Jarod had finally removed the obstacle (hah!) and were now standing over their mutual half brother: Ethan, who was curled up into a ball, but was nonetheless looking up at them wisely. "She said that the two of you would help me get out, so I didn't try to free myself. Although I could have." And he stood up, as it seemed without any difficulty. 

"Yeah, ya better listen to her, buddy", Jarod said, pretending to be a retard, and punched Ethan's shoulder really hard so that the latter fell over again, but stood up, not seeming to mind, and grinned. "She said that you would do that. She said that the two of you would help me. She said you were friends. She said-" 

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Miss P exploded and punched him again, for once approving of Jarod's methods. "What are you, a robot?" 

Ethan stared at her. "Damn, how did you find out?!" 

Miss P almost fainted and accidentally collapsed into Jarod's arms. "Jarod, what is this all about?" she breathed, looking up at him. Jarod's eyes narrowed and he pretended to be clever. 2.7 seconds later he smirked and narrowed his eyes. "You removed all the evidence from the lab so that they wouldn't see you made a mistake in the operation, isn't that right? Nobody would ever know that little Johnny's spine was crooked because of your mistake, isn't that right, Mr. McConnell??" 

Parker and Ethan stared. 

Jarod stared back. "Sorry, stuck in the last pretend", he said and hit himself in the head. "Ahh, there we go. Your mother was murdered, Miss Parker." 

"Jarod, I know that." Miss Parker hit him in the head again and had to admit to herself that it felt good. 

Jarod blinked. "I was taken from my family when I was very young..." 

Parker groaned. Ethan joined in the game, giggling, and hit him in the head. Jarod blinked again. "System error... sydtem error.. sydney error... sydney... sydney..." 

Miss Parker shook her head and turned to Ethan, who was watching Jarod attentively. "She's saying he's trying to tell us something", her half brother whispered. Miss P ignored her jealousy due to the fact that Ethan could hear her mother and she couldn't, and said "Sydney? What does the Australian city have to do with this?" 

Jarod, having walked two steps back, two steps forth for a little while now, suddenly came back into focus and stared at Miss Parker. "Adeltraud, my only true love..." 

Ethan stared at Miss Parker too, now. Miss Parker, pretending to ignore that Jarod had just revealed her darkest secret, stared back. Everyone stared at each other.   



End file.
